


Cupcakes Are Still Cool, Right?

by GuardianRiel



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Sleepovers, awkwardness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianRiel/pseuds/GuardianRiel
Summary: Amaryllis has a sleepover. Azranahr overhears.





	Cupcakes Are Still Cool, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Growing Pains series, a collection of Modern AU Oneshots for my Final Fantasy XIV character Azranahr and his little family.  
> Works in non-chronological order and posted as and when the ideas pop into my noggin.

Amy’s excitement for the weekend had been building all week almost to being unbearable, or at least, it would have been unbearable had her father been anyone else. Azranahr was really just as thrilled as she was to finally have a friend with whom she could do all the things young teenage girls _should_ be doing. Last weekend she had gone to the theme park with Anne (and no, he did _not_ freak out _thank you very much_ ) and the one before that the two of them had gone shopping with some of their other friends. She had waxed poetic about all the bright colours and music and smells from the various stores in the mall for _hours_ and it took every ounce of his will not to burst with pride with just how _happy_ she was.

Any doubts he’d had about moving to the city being the right choice evaporated in that moment.

This weekend, it’s a slumber party. Initially, he had worried about how he was supposed to entertain three teenage girls, he didn’t know much about pop culture or whatever things kids were into these days, something that Amy _loved_ to tease him about, but she had assured him that they just wanted to watch movies, eat sweets and gossip about school, and under no circumstances should he feel like he needs to entertain them.

That was polite-daughter-speak for “Please don’t embarrass me in front of my friends. No Dad, I mean it. Dad why do you have the baby album out? Dad _no._ ”

Of course, he had to do _something_ for them, Amy already said they wanted pizza for dinner and that in no way showed off any of his, albeit meager, cooking abilities. He had decided on cupcakes. Cupcakes were still cool, weren’t they? Everyone liked cupcakes.

Wait, none of them had allergies, did they?

He doesn’t have much time to think it over, he’s busy glaring at his slightly lop-sided confections when Amaryllis returns, singing a little “Hi daddy!” with her two friends in tow, ponytail bouncing as she excitedly leads them indoors.

She probably reckons she can get away with a little wave and then make a beeline for the sofa, but he’s certain there’s a fatherhood rule written down somewhere that he’s supposed to give her a huge hug and a massive kiss to her cheek before she gets the chance. Her squeal of “Agh dad _no!”_ Is enough to earn him his own metaphorical pat on the back. “Dad stop you’re covered in flour!”

Behind her, he can hear her friends giggling. He knows Anne, she’s visited often enough, even styled her hair for her on more than one occasion. He _knows_ she likes cupcakes. A lot. Honestly, it’s a wonder that she’s as skinny as she is with how much she loves sweet treats. Her laughter is loud and boisterous and unashamed, and if he hadn’t already done a good job of coating his daughter in flour then she probably would have helped.

He’s only really seen Kate in passing though, but she’s much more reserved. She hides behind her hand and her cheeks turn a touch pink with her soft giggles. She’s ‘The Smart One’ of their little trio from what he can gather, gets top marks for all of their tests and is the voice of reason when the other two want to stay out longer. He knows Amy wouldn’t text him with updates on their outings half as much if she didn’t remind her every now and then.

_“Daaaaaaaaad!”_

Okay, that’s probably enough customary embarrassment. For now. He let’s Amy go, brushing some flour off her shoulders and fixes her hair. She’s quick to flee and move to her friends, ushering them into the living room before Azranahr can consider saying anything about the baby album. He smiles as Anne calls a quick “Thanks for having us mister Noirtorel!” as she’s shoved through the door, and Kate gives him a shy wave.

“So, you’ll never guess who Kevin is crushing on. I heard-“

Shaking his head, Azranahr goes to the fridge for the bottles of soda, placing them on a tray with glasses, various other snacks. He’d snuck some carrot sticks on there too. He knows they’ll likely get ignored in favor of crisps and sweets, but he had to try. He caught snippets of the girls’ conversations as he fussed over cupcake decorations but couldn’t begin to decipher much of it. From what he could tell, the class clown was being the class clown and got detention, _again._ A girl from the year above who sounds like a bit of a bully faceplanted on the grass trying to impress a boy.

“But wait, I thought Josh had a girlfriend!” Amy was squealing, cheeks pink. _Uh oh._ He places the tray down on the table in front of the sofa where the girls are curled up together. He smiles at their thank yous, but he makes a point of not saying anything and getting out of their way. Partially because he promised Amy. Mostly because he wants to eavesdrop.

“Yeah, wasn’t he going out with Lisa?” That was Kate, too quiet for Anne.

“Nope. They’re just friends.” Anne, halfway through crunching on a carrot stick. Another success he’ll celebrate once he’s certain they’re not talking about what he’s afraid they’re talking about. “Totally gay. Has it real bad for Kevin.”

_Whew._

“But you just said Kevin likes Lisa, and he thinks she’s with Josh.”

“Yeeeeeeep.”

Thank goodness he’s not a teenager anymore.

 

* * *

 

Most of the day had been uneventful, though he had been surprised when Amy and their friends pulled out their school books and did some homework together. He thinks Kate had something to do with that, he caught something about “We can get it done faster together and have more time to ourselves during the week.”

Sound logic. He halfway wishes he had thought along those lines when he was their age.

He’s sat on his comfy chair in his study, working through the accounts books for the salon. He can hear their movie through the wall, but it doesn’t bother him. It’s something about super heroes and there’s a guy with a metal suit who’s the kind of Likeable Asshole character and another guy who can turn green. He doesn’t really get it. Sometimes he can hear the girls giggling, other times they’re playfully arguing over who is the best hero, or who is the best looking.

“So Kate,” he hears Anne say, and of course he does, because Anne has no concept of an inside voice. He doesn’t mind in the slightest though, she’s a good kid, and her confidence is slowly but surely beginning to rub off on Amy, and that’s never going to be something he’s going to complain about, “Who do you like?”

Oh. That’s where this conversation is going. He should probably stop listening.

He doesn’t.

“No one really…” he can barely make her out, he’s not sure if her quiet tone is from embarrassment or if she’s just naturally that quiet.

“There has to be _someone!”_ Anne squeals, “Don’t you want someone to ask you to prom?”

“Anne, prom is six months away.” Amy interjects, echoing his own thoughts. But he reasons that it’s just like Anne to bring it up with her love of dresses and shopping for clothes.

“Oh shush Amy!” Anne giggles, and he imagines there’s some playful shoving going on. “Just because you have Ren doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t talk about who we want to go with.”

Azranahr nearly chokes on his tea.

_Who is_ Ren?

“I do not.” She’s quiet, definitely embarrassed.

“Oh please. He’s _gaga_ about you!” Loud. Anne. He. Ren is a _he_ and he’s _“gaga”_ about Amy.

_Oh no._

“He is.” That was Kate. Kate who is the voice of reason. Kate who makes sure the other two don’t fall behind in classes and is almost always right about everything.

“W-we’re just friends.” Amy defends herself, a bit too loudly. There’s no trace of her “I just told a big fat lie” voice, so he’s sure that’s probably true. But…

“ _Oh please!”_ Anne cries, “ _You_ like _him_ just as much!” there’s a barely audible thump and a yelp from her, Amy probably hit her with a pillow. “I dunno why you two aren’t together already!”

Oooooh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Nope. Not happening. No way. He has half a mind to barge in there and inform the three of them that what they’re discussing is _not_ happening.

“Dad would flip.”

There’s no way on this Earth that- Oh.

His heart sinks.

“What? No way! Your dad’s the best!” Anne says through what he thinks is likely a mouthful of cupcake. Normally he’d preen at something like that. His teenager daughter’s teenage friends think he’s _the best,_ but…

“And protective.” Amy explains and… Okay, that’s true. The sigh that accompanies her statement though is like a punch to the gut.

“But Ren is really sweet.” Kate protests. Last he’d popped his head into the room, she had her arms wrapped around a cushion, knees bent up to her chest and her chin resting on them. He imagines she’s still like that. “And polite. Surely your dad will like him?” there’s a pause for a moment, “I think you should go for it.”

That’s when he stops listening. He needs help. He swipes up his phone, drops it with a curse, and picks it up again. Sylv was still at work, they would be home in less than an hour, but he needs help _now._ He squints at the screen for a good minute until he finds his messages, the last one from Sylv is simply a big kissy-face emoji. His thumbs tap rapidly at the buttons, the very buttons both Sylv and Amy tease him relentlessly for since he still balks at the idea of a touchscreen.

_Sylv. Emergency._

There’s a long moment of silence before Sylveret responds, his phone bleeping into life. Back in the beginning of their relationship, a message like that would have panicked his musician partner to no end, now they know better. What would be considered an _actual_ emergency would have been communicated with a phone call, a message like this usually tells Sylv that Azranahr can’t figure out how to get something on his laptop to work.

**Songbird:** What broke dear?

He scowls at the screen. Okay, maybe he’s making a bigger deal than he needs to be, but this is still _impotant._

_There’s a boy in school that Amy likes._

Another long pause before another message comes in, this one prefixed with a squinty-eyed emoji.

**Songbird:** Az, Amy likes many people. Amy doesn’t have it in her to DISLIKE anyone.

_No no. She LIKES him._

**Songbird:** Sweetie, that’s normal. Everyone gets crushes. Amy was always going to get a crush on someone someday.

_He likes her back._

**Songbird:** Oh.

There’s a long pause, the little dots at the bottom of the screen are there though. It wasn’t until after months of confusion that he finally asked Amy what that meant. Still typing, he’ll wait.

**Songbird:** Az, honey, she’s growing up. I know you wanna hold on tight forever, but you have to let her try things. Let her grow up a little and be there to catch her if she falls.

He chews on his lip, his usual nervous habit, and then starts typing again, quickly deleting it when another message pops in.

**Songbird:** Are they dating?

No… They probably would be though if- Okay that actually hurt to think about, more than the prospect of his little girl growing up.

_No. She’s worried I’d be angry at her for having a boyfriend._

He looks up and away from his phone, he can hear the girls giggling in the next room and singing along with whatever song that they’re listening to. Sylv probably knows it, he’s clueless. Occasionally he picks up bits and pieces of conversation, hearing “Ren” in the mix every now and then.

**Songbird:** We’ll talk properly when I get home dear, I’m just finishing up. Try not to think about it.

He tries. He fails.


End file.
